Deceptions - Prologue
by telleroftales
Summary: A New begiing, comes from a terrible ending. One man's escape may be the only hope for Earth as two species learn to live together.


Joyce, this copy has the suggested changes showing along with your original text. The other copy contains only the finished product after the edit. If you don't like the changes, you can do one of two things. If there are only a few changes you don't like use the other copy and type your text back in. If you don't want to keep most of the changes, click on the "tools" tab at the top of your word document. Then click on "track changes", then on "accept or reject changes". That function will let you accept the changes or reject them and restore your original text one by one.  
  
This is still a bit rough.but the best I could do while still keeping it your story with your way with words.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Prey and its characters belong to ABC and Warner Brothers. In no way do they endorse this story. No profit is made or intended. Just borrowing them for a while, hope I can do them justice. All characters originally affiliated with Prey, belong to ABC and Warner Brothers, all new characters belong to me. Please request permission before using them.  
  
Author Notes: This story is a trilogy. Book # 1 is called Deceptions, Book # 2 is called Lies, and Book # 3 is called Retribution. Hope you enjoy feels free to give me criticism. All criticism can be emailed to telleroftalesdt@webtv.net. The first book focuses on the escape of Lewis, and the capture of Tom as seen on the series before cancellation. It is also the establishment of the relationships. Also I would like to say that this story is AU it takes place after episode 7 where Sloan and Tom spent the night, it also assumes that this is when they first made love.  
  
Deceptions  
  
Prologue  
  
Somewhere Outside of Pasadena, California-May 23, 1999 Inside of an old military building, a man in his forties with glacial blue eyes and a head of silver white hair sat contemplating how he had come to this place of death. The only sign of his agitation is the wild darting of those cold, cold, eyes. Tom's loyalty should have been assured. The reprogramming should have worked, and Dr. Parker should have been a distant memory by now. I'll make sure that she's a distant memory. I won't let that simpering human destroy my plans for Tom Daniels. The survival of our species is paramount and to survive we need Tom. He risks our survival by taking that female as his mate. I should have been able to tell that he had taken her as his mate. You'll pay Dr. Parker and Tom will suffer for choosing you or his training and duty. I've been beaten, drugged and interrogated by that bitch Rueben McAlister because of that choice.  
  
Outside it was quiet and the stars sparkled like diamonds in the night sky. The darkness concealed the black minivan as it rolled down the street. It pulled off the road and parked in the tall swaying grass, but not before bumping over an old log as it slowed to a stop. Five figures jumped stealthily from the van and scanned the perimeter of the property before they approached the old military facility. The building looked like an abandoned warehouse, four floors high with four windows on each side and each floor. Several were broken with plastic strung across to keep the cool night air out. Some of the plastic spun and whipped around the windows like a ghost trying to escape. There were no lights, just cameras with a little red light that blinked. New metal doors covered the entrance and four guards walked the perimeter. Staring at the building, each man slowly nodded his head; inside this facility was their leader.Lewis. Their objective was to find Lewis and destroy all evidence of their existence. After silently checking the information they had on the facility's security measures once more once more, they moved forward. The group glanced at their leader, a six-foot tall black man with piercing dark brown eyes, eyes so dark it was like looking into a black hole. Long braids hung down his back, he crept into the circle formed by the other four men. He held up one hand, the muscles working pulled his skin tight and smooth as he signaled them to halt their surreptitious attack. Pointing to the other black member of the team he said, "Sam, you make sure the cameras and the alarm systems are turned off." Sam nodded then slithered off into the darkness like a snake in the grass. Zack turned to the quiet blond across from him, "Luke, you take out the guards at the entrance." His head tilted slightly to the right, Luke stood and stalked off, his movements were smooth, silent and deadly, like a panther hunting his prey. " Matt, you and Bill take out the guards walking the perimeter," Zack quietly ordered the two Asian figures to his left. They nodded and silently disappeared in the direction of the facility. Zack slunk off into the night; he snuck up to the door on the west side of the building and settled into a crouched position to wait. We wouldn't have to be here if Lewis had just given up on his precious protégé. The Council wouldn't have betrayed us. Now look where we are, outlaws by Council orders and left to rescue Lewis without reinforcements. Discards!  
  
Sam slipped into the crevice just opposite the power box. Not willing to trust his senses, he peered out of his hiding place to make sure no one was coming. Then he walked to the power box, opened it and stared at the wiring for several seconds before reaching behind his back. His hand slipped around to the base of his spine, fingers curling around the handle of his Bowie knife. Gracefully, in a sweeping arch the knife slide free of its sheath. He slid the blade underneath the wiring for the security cameras and the alarms, and then jerked his arm up and out, splitting the cables.  
  
Luke crept towards the unsuspecting Sapiens; slipping his knife free he grabbed the guard's long shaggy blonde hair. Luke jerked back the guard's head, covering the man's mouth with one hand as he sliced his throat from one ear to the other, before he could scream. Then Luke turned and disappeared back into the waving grass. Reaching his previous position he crouched, and pulled his 9mm. With quick and efficient moves, he twisted the silencer on. Raising his hand, he aimed at the other guard's head; SWOOOP was the only sound to be heard, like an arrow hitting its mark. The guard crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from the single gunshot wound between his eyes.  
  
Matt and Bill sat crouched in the tall grass and waited for the signal. Chirp, Chirp. They sleeked forward and approached their targets from behind, their hands sliding around their necks. A loud snapping sound echoed as each jerked a guard's head, breaking their necks in seconds.  
  
As the light on the camera overhead blinked, then blinked out, Zack slipped a black cloth out of his pocket. Flipping the sides open he pulled out a set of lock picking tools, slid two of them into the lock and jingled them for several seconds, then the lock clicked as the door slid open. Evidently they'd felt any more elaborate system on the outside of the building would reveal the importance of what was held within. Regrouping just inside the door, the five shadows stood staring at each other. Zack spoke in a low voice "Luke, Sam, you two take out all evidence that we were ever here and destroy the administrative areas of the facility. Bill and Matt, you take out any interior guards and set the explosives. I'll find and liberate Lewis. Everyone regroup in fifteen minutes by the vehicle." Once again the five figures dispersed. Slipping down the corridor to his left, Zack stalked down the long white hall. Turning to his right at the end of the hall he took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the last step, he pulled the door open a crack and peered out, seeing one guard he had sensed seated in the middle of an empty room. Empty except for the circular desk covered with television screens, all showing the same image, a gray haired man lying across a small cot. Inside a room as big as a warehouse, just that one cell sat in the middle.  
  
A small clattering sound inside the stairwell caught the guard's attention and he rose to investigate the noise. His arms shook as he pushed himself out of his old comfortable chair. With a few gray hairs falling out and his beer belly rolling like Jell-O, he made his way across the room. Opening the door to the stairwell, he poked his head just inside the door. Seeing nothing, he started to pull his head out when suddenly two hands grabbed it and twisted.breaking his neck.  
  
Zack searched the body, finally finding what he was looking for. Taking the set of key cards, he gracefully leapt over the body and crossed the room to the door. It took a minute to determine the correct combination of cards in the complicated lock.but only a minute. Opening the door, he walked in and froze. he could sense Lewis now. He stood there looking around; he was now standing inside of the soundproofed room. Making his way to the cell, Zack stared at Lewis; he could sense Lewis's pain, his confusion, and his feelings of betrayal. "Lewis can you move? Are you seriously injured?" Lewis slowly sat up; he remained still for several seconds. Then in a strong, clear but quiet voice Lewis replied, "I have some internal bleeding, three bruised ribs, a concussion and my right femur is broken in two places, but I can and will walk out of this place." Zack reached for the key cards after unlocking the door and helping Lewis rise, they slowly made their way towards the stairwell. As they reached the corridor once again Zack stopped, reaching out with his senses he checked the hallway. Sensing nothing threatening, he stepped out into the hall. Tilting his head slightly towards Lewis he murmured, "Lewis, stay here for a sec. I just sensed someone entering the hallway."  
  
Zack crept towards the unsuspecting female. Dressed in dark purple genie styled pants, a short, cropped tank top, a pair of purple and black striped Nike's and a billowing white lab coat, she quietly walked towards Zack, her head down, avidly reading one of the files in her hands. She didn't notice the silent man making his way towards her. Stopping suddenly she looked up into the barrel of a 9mm. Her luminous dew green eyes widen with fear as the man slowly cocked his gun. Her hands trembled and the files fell unnoticed to the floor. "Please, please don't hurt me," she begged quietly as she crept back. Her feet made no sound while she backed up with the silent black man following her, his gun trained on her heart.  
  
Lewis, tired of waiting, slowly dragged himself out of the door and into the hallway. He stood still as he reached out with his senses; he located Zack and the woman just a little way up the hall. Walking as fast as possible, Lewis turned the corner and took in the scene before him in one glance. "Bring her, I need medical attention," Lewis urged Zack, projecting confidence, obedience and loyalty. Nodding, Zack grabbed her arm and pulled her with them down the corridor. They made their way outside and into the fields surrounding the compound, dragging the protesting young doctor behind them. Once they were all a safe distance from the compound Lewis turned to Zack, "Did you set the explosives?" Zack tilted his head towards Bill and Matt. Matt bounced up out of his crouch and walked towards Zack, once he reached him, he handed him a small device. Zack reached out and took the remote detonator. He nodded to them, and they stalked towards the van. His eyes meet those of Luke and Sam, a silent question in them. They nodded, then he tilted his head towards the van and they silently disappeared into the darkness; the van doors sliding open the only sound. Finally, Zack turned and nodded his head, still holding the struggling doctor. "Blow it!" Lewis said vehemently, a trace of satisfaction in his voice. Zack pushed the timer button; as the minutes started to count down, the two men and the doctor made their way to the waiting van. The group drove towards the highway, while Lewis silently counted in his head, 5...4.3...2...1. BOOOOOM! The explosion rocked the ground; the military facility was engulfed in flames. Lewis smirked as they drive away, thoughts of vengeance dancing in his head. The others watched the flames, their expressions revealing their curiosity and unease. They were no doubt wondering what their next assignments would be, what the Council would do to them, and what he would do to the Council, to Tom and Sloan. If they had any imagination, they'd be wondering how he would have them kill her.  
  
Zack watched Lewis stare at their prisoner. "Zack take us to Haven," he said. "We have plans to make and the lovely doctor has a patient to care for. You hear that Doc, you're not going to die quite yet." Lewis laughed maniacally as they drove out onto the highway, heading north. Zack shifted slightly and peered at Lewis. His mind drifted as he drove the dark empty highway. Lewis has been acting strangely ever since Tom betrayed him. He' been erratic and unfocused. There's something not quite right with him; we don't normally act this way. Only Dominants, who have known their children, raised them, act this way when separated from them for extended lengths of time. But Lewis has no children, right? He's never talked about them before. Maybe they died? I'm going to have to make sure Lewis gets some psychiatric help. We can't have the only leader we have going off the deep end. The others sat quietly in the back as Zack continued to wonder what was wrong with Lewis. He decided not to ask anything for fear of what Lewis would do. Zack took the left turn off highway 85 and drove down the old country road that was covered with leaves. Life as they knew it was gone. The only thing that remained was deceptions, lies and retribution.  
  
TBC.. 


End file.
